


Dinner

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen, Jared and Misha take their wives out to dinner. But they can't help but play while they're out.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Control [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dinner

It had been a relatively uneventful dinner so far. The six of them had exchanged pleasantries, ordering off the menu and receiving their drinks. They had talked about work and kids, holiday plans and general things.

Then the teasing started.

Misha raised an eyebrow when Jensen and Jared started their usual banter. He knew what was coming. Sure enough the topics turned to things they had done to Misha over the years. Usually Misha would just have to sit through it and suffer, but today he had an ace up his sleeve. Two in fact.

He slid his hand into his pocket and found the tiny remotes. He felt for the mark to tell them apart, and then, while keeping an impassive look on his face, hit the button on one.

Jared fell silent instantly, his eyes widening. Jensen frowned, Misha hitting the button on the second remote. Jensen straightened in his seat, shooting a look toward Misha. Misha smiled at him and took his hand out of his pocket so that he could pick up his wine and sip.

Their wives seemed none the wiser that something had happened, not noticing that their husbands had gone quiet. Misha sat back, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Jensen and Jared slipped up again.

It didn’t take long. This time they moved onto the topic of politics, one of the forbidden conversations for this dinner. Misha put a hand in his pocket again, punishing them. He saw Jensen throw him a pleading look while Jared ducked his head.

Misha didn’t let it show that he was distracted, keeping up his pleasantries with the three women at the table. He turned on the charm, earning a glare from the two other men. They got punished for that too.

Misha licked his lips, not looking at the two men. He could feel their gaze on him, but Misha kept himself distracted with the ladies. Every so often he decided to tease them, just flicking his finger over the buttons for a brief second. He didn’t give them any warning and didn’t look at them while he was doing it, pretending to be engrossed in dinner.

They’d made it about halfway through the meal when Misha noticed that Vicki was starting to give him the side eye and he knew the jig was up. Of all of them he had known she would probably be the first to notice something, but he had hoped to get further through the meal before she did.

“Misha,” she said, suspicion in her voice.

“Yes, my dear?” he asked.

“What are you doing?”

He gave her an innocent look. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Uh-huh.” She eyed him. “What are you up to?”

“Yeah, Mish,” Jared said. “What are you up to?”

Misha slipped his hand into his pocket and hit Jared’s remote, keeping his finger on the button for a few seconds. He saw Jared straighten in his seat. This time it didn’t go unnoticed by the ladies.

“Are you all right?’ Genevieve asked, looking at her husband.

“Fine,” Jared answered, his voice tight.

“What are we missing,” Danneel said, looking between the three men.

“Nothing,” Jensen said, shaking his head. “It’s all fine.”

Misha let Jensen’s remote go, giving him a nod of approval while Jared shot him a ‘you sellout’ look.

“I know something is going on,” Vicki said. “You three have been acting suspiciously all night.”

“Aren’t we always suspicious,” Misha said.

“They are a little bit,” Danneel said.

“This is more than usual,” Vicki said. “And something tells me my husband is behind it.”

Misha acted hurt while Jensen and Jared laughed. He pressed the button on their remotes to punish them, and the two of them instantly shut up.

“Oh there is definitely something going on,” Genevieve said.

“Tell us what’s going on or there’s no play time for a month,” Vicki threatened.

Even Jensen and Jared looked upset by that, throwing pleading looks as Misha. He sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat.

“Okay, you caught us.”

“Caught you what?’ Genevieve asked.

“Jared and Jensen are wearing vibrating butt plugs,” Misha said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the remotes. He held them up for them to see. “And I have the remotes.”

“Oh my god!” Danneel exclaimed, slapping a hand over her mouth to control her giggles.

“In public!?” Genevieve exclaimed.

Misha shrugged. “What’s a little exhibitionism?”

Vicki sighed, rolling her eyes. “You three can’t help yourselves, can you?”

“How can you tell which remote is which?” Genevieve asked.

“Oh, easy.” Misha held them up. “Jensen’s has a little embossed star sticker on it. Jared’s doesn’t.”

“Because I’m the star,” Jensen said.

Misha gave him a look and pressed the button on his remote, causing Jensen to choke.

“Wow.” Danneel said, watching her husband. “If I’d known this was how to make him behave I would have done this years ago.”

Jensen gave her a scandalised look.

Genevieve reached out a hand. “Gimme.”

“What?” Jared said. “No!”

“I think I better hold onto them,” Misha said. “We don’t want them actually creaming their pants.”

“But it would be so hilarious,” Genevieve said.

“I don’t know who you are,” Jared said, staring at his wife.

They paused as the waiter came around to check if they wanted wine refills, all six of them topping up their glasses. They watched as he left, Danneel’s hand disappearing under the table. Jensen abruptly yelped, straightening.

“You’ve certainly got his attention,” Danneel told Misha.

“Pleased to hear it,” Misha said.

“You don’t need to sound so smug,” Vicki said. “So when do you get to wear one?”

“It is not for the dom to wear the plug,” Misha told her matter-of-factly.

“Need I remind you, my dear, who wears the pants in our relationship.”

“Only because I look ravishing in a dress, my sweet.”

“He actually does,” Jensen said, Jared nodding his agreement.

“When did you even have time to put them in?” Genevieve asked. “Let alone give Misha the remote.”

“Remember how I took so long in the bathroom?” Jared said. “It wasn’t to do my hair.”

Genevieve stared at him.

“Well that explains a lot,” Danneel said. She looked at Misha. “When did you three plan this?”

“Last week,” Misha admitted. “After you told us about the dinner.”

Vicki shook her head. “Well that explains why you’ve been so excited.”

“Mish was excited?” Jensen asked.

“Giddy with it,” Vicki said. “He loves being the dom. Sometimes a little bit too much.”

“That’s kind of cute,” Jared cooed.

Misha hit his button.

“I really need to borrow that remote,” Genevieve said as Jared shut up.

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this in public,” Danneel said. “Whose idea was it?”

Jared and Misha looked at each other, then pointed at Jensen. The three ladies looked surprised, Jensen blushing hard. Danneel gave him a grin, reaching out to pat him on the arm. Jensen shrugged it off, averting his gaze.

“Jensen has a little bit of an exhibitionist streak,” Misha said.

“Don’t I know it,” Danneel said.

“I sometimes wish Jared did,” Genevieve said.

Jared gave her a look. “Since when?”

“Just sometimes.”

They fell into silence, finishing their dinner. The water brought the dessert menu, the six making their selections. As they watched him go Genevieve made a prayer gesture toward Misha, who shook his head. Jared sighed in relief. For that Misha pressed his button.

“Oh come on,” Jared protested.

Misha hit the button again and held it for five seconds.

Jensen was fighting hard to keep the smirk from his face. “This is why you need to learn to behave.”

“I swear you’re the favourite,” Jared shot back.

“I don’t have favourites,” Misha said. “Jensen is just a better sub.”

“I’m trying,” Jared said. “Seriously.”

“He has gotten better behaved at home,” Genevieve admitted. “So something’s working.”

“I hear he doesn’t let you peg him though,” Vicki said.

“He did once,” Genevieve said. “I don’t think he liked it.”

“Oh trust me, he likes riding cock,” Jensen said.

“He is very eager,” Misha agreed.

“I know! But apparently he doesn’t like it when I do it.” Genevieve said.

“We’ll have to give you some pointers,” Danneel said.

“Maybe the strap on isn’t right,” Vicki said. “You’ll have to have a look and see if there’s one you both like.”

Jared looked around them. “Do I get a say in this?”

“Of course,” Genevieve said, resting a hand on his arm.

“So Jare,” Jensen said. “Why don’t you like your wife pegging you?”

“I um…” Jared mumbled.

Misha held up his remote, finger over the button. “Speak up or…”

“I kind of prefer the real thing,” Jared said. “It’s not the same with a dildo.”

“We’ve used dildos,” Jensen said. “You quite like the machine.”

“It’s just different,” Jared said.

“It could be you haven’t found the right dildo,” Vicki said. “They come in all shapes, forms and textures. You just need to experiment.”

“I’m also kind of scared I’m going to crush Gen,” Jared said.

“You’re not going to crush me,” Genevieve said.

Misha narrowed his eyes. “You really don’t like it, do you?”

Jared ducked his head down.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Vicki said. “We all have things we like and don’t like.”

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to do,” Genevieve reassured him.

Jared smiled at her.

They looked up as their dessert arrived. They began eating, sharing bits off each other’s plates so that they could try everything. The waiter refilled their wine, the six eating silently for a long while. Genevieve glanced around at they ate.

“You know we probably shouldn’t be talking about this stuff in public,” she said.

Jensen’s eyes widened as he cast a panicked gaze around, Danneel resting a soothing hand on his arm. Misha and Vicki exchanged a look and shrugged it off, Jared frowning down at his plate.

“I don’t think anyone is listening,” Vicki assured them. “We’re not exactly talking loud.”

“Plus the music,” Misha said. “It would make it hard to hear us unless you’re seated at the table.”

“I love how relaxed you two are,” Danneel said. “Does anything ever faze you?”

“Politics,” they said together.

Danneel smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

“One of the no-no topics for tonight,” Jensen said.

“Politics gets messy,” Misha said. “I could go one evening without it.”

“It has been nice not talking about it,” Vicki said. “What’s the punishment for mentioning it?”

“10 seconds,” Misha said.

“Cruel but fair.”

“Mind you he kept buzzing us for no reason,” Jensen said.

“I had reasons,” Misha said.

“Because you’re a cruel fuck,” Jared guessed.

Misha pressed his button for that, Jared whimpering. Jensen shook his head at him.

Jared pointed an accusing finger at Jensen. “You’re enjoying watching me suffer.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Mish is probably getting off himself on this,” Genevieve said.

“I have far more self-control than that,” Misha defended. “You should know that.”

“I’ve seen you break,” Genevieve said.

“Only when I want to.”

The three women exchanged knowing looks, Jensen and Jared exchanging a smirk. Misha narrowed his eyes at the two men, hitting their buttons simultaneously. They both straightened in their seats and glared daggers at him.

“You are _definitely_ getting off on this,” Genevieve said.

Vicki reached out with a hand, grabbing Misha’s crotch. Misha shot her a side-eye as she felt him up.

“He’s actually not,” Vicki said.

“Maybe we need to stick a vibrator in him,” Danneel said. “While we girls hold the remotes.”

“Oh god,” Jensen muttered.

“I like that idea,” Genevieve said.

“Thirded,” Vicki added.

“I respectfully object,” Misha said.

“Of course you do, honey,” Vicki said, smiling at him sweetly.

Misha narrowed his eyes at her. “We only have two vibrating butt plugs.”

“I can buy a third,” she countered.

“You’re not going to win that one, Mish,” Jared said.

Misha shot him a look. “Do you _really_ want Gen to hold the remote?”

Jared looked at her a moment, Genevieve smiling at him sweetly before Jared looked back at Misha. “No way in hell.”

“What’s wrong with me having the remote?” Genevieve asked.

“You’d definitely make me cream my pants.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“No,” Misha said. “The point is to string them along for as long as possible and make them work on their self-control, and then reward them for good behaviour when they get home.”

“Sounds frustrating,” Danneel said.

“It is,” Jensen said. “But that’s the point.”

“Orgasms are kind of more intense then,” Jared added.

“So what kind of reward would they get?” Danneel asked.

“For this?” Misha shrugged. “Blow jobs, generally.”

“He made us wear a vibrating butt plug for an entire day of filming once,” Jensen said.

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “Then he blew us both at the same time in my trailer afterward.”

Vicki blinked, looking at Misha. “Why have we never seen you do that?”

“Because you would have been asleep,” Misha said. “It was three in the morning.”

“I mean any other time,” Vicki said. “I’ve never seen you blow two cocks at once.”

“New thing for the list,” Danneel said.

“How did you manage to swallow everything? Genevieve asked.

“Oh, he didn’t,” Jared said. “He had it all over his face and dripping down his chin.”

“It was hot,” Jensen added. “Like really hot.”

“I honestly thought you’d never taken two cocks at once,” Vicki said.

Jared perked up, looking at Misha. “You didn’t tell her?”

Misha shot him a glare, shaking his head.

“Tell me what?” Vicki asked.

Jensen bit his lip, poking at his dessert with his fork. Jared cleared his throat and picked up his wine, taking a long drink. The three women exchanged looks, leaning into their respective husbands.

“Misha,” Vicki said. “What aren’t you telling us?”

“Come on Jensen,” Danneel said. “What’s the big secret?”

“Jared?” Genevieve asked. “Unless you don’t want a blowjob later you’re going to tell me.”

Jared twitched. Misha continued to glare at him, Jensen shooting a shifty look between the two of them.

Jared broke first. “Misha’s taken two cocks.”

“Fuck you, Jared,” Misha said, leaning on his remote.

Jared whined, squirming in his seat.

“Wait,” Vicki said. “As in ridden them?”

“Yes,” Jared forced out.

“Oh my god,” Genevieve said. “And we didn’t get to watch it?”

“That’s just dirty,” Danneel said. “Why wouldn’t you let us watch something as hot as that?”

“Jared kind of fisted him first,” Jensen added.

The ladies stared at him, Misha shooting him a look of betrayal before hitting the button on Jensen’s remote. Jensen winced, gripping his fork tighter even as he smiled through it.

“We’ve been wanting to see that for ages,” Genevieve protested.

“I vote we take the plugs out of Jensen and Jared and stick them both in Misha,” Danneel said. “And leave them on full.”

“Misha,” Vicki said gently. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was an effort,” Misha said quietly. “And I’m not sure if I could do it again.”

“Dude, you can take the dragon,” Jensen reminded him.

“Wait, that giant dildo?” Danneel said.

“We didn’t get to see that either,” Genevieve said.

“I’m sure Misha has his reasons,” Vicki said, reaching out and catching one of his hands with her own.

“He gets a bit camera shy when he’s pushing his own limits,” Jared said.

“And losing control,” Jensen added. “He doesn’t like to lose control.”

Misha stared down at his dessert, not answering. He felt tension through his body. He didn’t like having his secrets exposed so openly. He hadn’t even realised that Jensen and Jared had worked him out so well. He had to give them a lot more credit.

“Oh Mish,” Danneel said softly. “We’re not going to judge you if you can’t do something.”

“Isn’t it all supposed to be for fun?” Genevieve asked. “You are having fun, right?”

“Yeah, I am,” he admitted.

“You three are allowed to have your private moments,” Vicki said. “You don’t have to show us everything.”

“Although the next time you punish Jared I’d appreciate being able to watch,” Genevieve said. “Just because.”

“I think we should all watch,” Danneel said. “Although I doubt it’ll go that far again.”

“It won’t, I promise,” Misha said.

“We should probably finish eating before our dessert melts,” Jensen said.

They returned to their meals, finishing off their dessert. They drank the last of the wine, going back to discussion about their children. Once they were done they split the cheque three ways, leaving the restaurant. They headed out to the carpark, each man holding his subsequent wife’s hand as they continued their conversation.

They reached Jared’s car first, Misha stopping and turning to Genevieve and Danneel.

“Ladies,” he said, holding out the remotes. “A gift.”

“And a very nice gift it is,” Danneel said, kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

“Oh no,” Jensen groaned.

“You’re evil,” Jared said.

Misha smirked and shrugged.

“This is going to be fun,” Genevieve said, hugging Misha. “And if he’s a good boy I’ll give him that blowjob.”

“He does tend to misbehave,” Misha warned. “He’s got a bit of a smart mouth on him.”

“But it’s the things he can do with that mouth,” Genevieve said.

“I concur.”

Vicki looped her hand through Misha’s arm. “Come on, dear husband. I think you’ve earned a blowjob of your own.”

“Perhaps we should make it mutual, my love,” Misha replied.

“You two are sickening,” Jensen groaned.

Danneel pressed the button on the remote.

**END**


End file.
